Yoru Ni Shika Sakanai Mangetsu
by La reina del drama
Summary: Después de su fracasado intento de gobernar Asgard, destruir Jotunheim y ser "exiliado". Loki despierta en una extraña habitación, preguntándose donde estaba se encuentra con la sorpresa de que quien lo cuida es nada menos que una pequeña ninfa, huérfana y ciega. Esta pequeña ninfa le mostrara sus errores para que pueda remendarlos. Pero, ¿Y si, al final, uno de los dos se enamora?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 "El Dios de las Mentiras"**

Se encontraba en lo que parecía un pequeño cuarto de madera, estaba recostado tapado de una forma muy maternal, recordando cuando su madre lo abrigaba de tal manera, el pequeño cuarto tenía una ventana que se encontraba cubierta con un extraño manto rojizo haciendo que no entraba luz alguna, había pequeños hechizos simples para alumbrar esto hacia que se viera cálida y que de hecho estaba. Se levantó apoyándose en uno de sus codos y dirigiendo su mano libre a su rostro _"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"_ se preguntaba, estaba realmente confundido, quito la mano de su rostro y observo con más detalle la habitación, al parecer era el de una niña, ya que por todos lados había cosas de una; se confundió aún más sentándose completamente "_Y... ¿en dónde diablos estoy?"_ volvió a preguntarse. Miro nuevamente la habitación y junto a la puerta había un estante de madera negra aproximadamente de 4 repisas llena hasta el tope de libros; lleno de curiosidad como cuando era niño se levantó de la cama como hipnotizado, su mirada estaba enfocada en aquel estante sin darse cuenta de las extrañas pinturas que colgaban de la pared, atravesó la habitación de 2 zancadas quedando frente a frente con el gran mueble, de hecho era más grande de lo que había pensado ese mueble ocupaba toda la pared y al parecer rosaba el techo, no eran 4 eran 6 estantes repletos de libros; parecía sorprendido eran de todo tipo de libros, cuentos, historias aterradoras, libros de magia..., _"¿Magia?"_ pensó volviéndose a la habitación "_¿Que hacen estos libros aquí?"_, él había empezado desde muy pequeño pero igual le parecía extraño que alguien pequeño los tuviera en su habitación. Miro el estante nuevamente tomando el libro más grande y pesado, abriéndolo por la mitad, eran hechizos simples demasiado simples para él, pero al comenzar a hojear se encontró con hechizos aún más complicados, de hecho, eran hechizos de invocación, era de lo más extraño, ya que solo una vez había visto esos hechizos y Odin... _"Odin"_ repitió en su cabeza dejando el libro en la mesa más cercana y recordó lo que había sucedido, la destrucción de Jotunheim y del Bifrost, su trono y ahora expulsado de Asgard, se recordaba cayendo en la inmensidad del universo y luego nada, total oscuridad.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, helado; y de la nada esa furia a Odin y todos a su alrededor renació, ese odio eterno que les tendría ¿Cómo era posible que su acto "noble" lo haya llevado al exilio? No, eso no se iba a quedar así, quería venganza, demostrar que era mejor que Thor e incluso que el Padre de Todo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas pequeña risas que se escuchaba fuera de la habitación, miro a la puerta con el ceño fruncido, pero gano más su curiosidad por aquella ventana cubierta, camino hacia ella haciendo a un lado la cortina que parecía terciopelo; que gran sorpresa se llevó, pues, por un momento se creyó en Jotunheim ya que fuera había una helada muy fuerte_"¿Cómo demonios termine en Jotunheim?"_ se preguntó alarmado, sin embargo al mirar a su alrededor _"Imposible, los Jotuns no viven de esta manera"_ pensó ahora confundido, camino quedando frente a la puerta la cual miro detenidamente pensando por unos segundos hasta que por fin se decidió a abrirla, pero esta se abrió por el otro lado golpeándole el rostro; no miro quien, fue solamente se puso en cunclillas con las manos en el rostro y unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus orbes.

_-No se atreverá a entrar en esta habitación...-_escucho un voz que reía a lo lejos, alzo la mirada pero no vio a nadie _-veamos... ¿dónde?-_ volvió a escuchar y esta vez visualizo a un pequeño pero extraño gato de color negro el pecho grisáceo, con unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de sus cienes, un diente saliente y 2 colas eso era realmente extraño, jamás en su vida había visto a una criatura así, y cuando el pequeño gato se volvió y lo miro asustado _-¡Ah!-_en su cabeza se oyó un grito desconcertando al pelinegro quien se calló de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Y en ese preciso momento escucho pasos y miro la puerta nuevamente, gran error el no quitarse de ahí, ya que esta se abrió de golpe nuevamente, y de nueva cuenta fue golpeado en la cara y parte de las costillas _"Maldita sea"_ pensó; con los ojos llorosos; alzo la vista y observo a una niña de pequeña estatura, tesis amarillenta bronceada, su cabello era readalmente largo y de un muy extraño color morado obscuro con las puntas azuladas y ojos que a lo lejos se veían grises, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al ver que su mirada buscaba algo y que no encontraba, como si él fuese invisible.

La persona que entro lo miro sorprendida y asustada, el pequeño gato salto hasta su hombro igual de asustado, la chica parecía buscar algo con la mirada, algo que no encontraba.

_-A despertado-_escucho otra vez en su cabeza, miro con confusión al gato ya que este parecía hablar de forma telepática.

-¿En dónde se encuentra?- pregunto con voz dulce pero preocupada.

_-En el librero, sentado en el piso-_ respondió la voz del gato y junto con esta, la mirada de la chica se enfocó en él, pero la sentía vacía en ese momento la habitación quedo en completo silencio.

-Am…- por fin hablo la chica después de un largo rato- ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con cierta preocupación. En cambio el azabache la observaba extrañado.

-¿En dónde me encuentro?- pregunto con voz fría.

-En…-estaba completamente nerviosa- en mi hogar…-

-¿En qué mundo?- gruño haciendo retroceder un notable paso a la niña de puntiagudas orejas.

-En Alfheim...-dijo temerosa. Pareció que el joven suspiro decepcionado.

-Y… ¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto mientras se levantaba, realmente era pequeña, pero esta no dejaba de ver hacia al frente, y al parecer ella se dio cuenta de su acción dando otro paso atrás.

-Yo…-parecía que tartamudeaba por su imponente energía, él sabía que estaba nerviosa- yo no te encontré- cargo al gato y lo coloco entre sus brazos mostrándoselo- fue Kuro…-respondió con una leve sonrisa.

El joven lo miro arqueando las cejas no de sorpresa si no de escepticismo, el gato miraba de forma tímida al joven, y en ese instante el ambiente de la habitación se volvió incomodo incluso para él, quien quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. La chica suspiro de forma pesada y cerro sus ojos.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio sin mirarlo con una voz un poco menos dulce. Esto le hizo sonreír.

-Y… ¿eso porque debería incumbirle a una ninfa?- se acercó lentamente, pero el gato gruño ante su acción haciéndolo retroceder.

-Soy Yume…- respondió restándole importancia a su pregunta y apretando levemente a Kuro para que se calmase- ¿Y tú?

_-Yume…-_Kuro la miro_\- no creo que responda…-_ella abrió los ojos mirando con ternura al minino.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- rio, pero el gato se volvió al joven con mirada fulminante, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa llena de desprecio.

_-Porque él es…-_hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirarlo_\- es el hijo de Odin, el Dios de la Mentira, Loki…-_Termino de hablar el gato que volvió su mirada a Yume, y esta alzo la mirada de forma violenta al azabache quien estaba sonriente.


	2. Capitulo 2 Hasta pronto

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a los que leen esta mi primer fic, así que no sean duros, bueno si, unas críticas no están de más *ríe*

Aclarando unas cosas, Kuro lo tome de Ao no exorcist, para los que ya la vieron tomen la apariencia de él mismo jeje.

Aquí aparecerá, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el Dios de las Mentiras o Loki, perteneciente al mundo marvel de las películas.

Entonces dejo este mensaje:

Los personajes procedentes del mundo Exorscist pertenecen a Kazue Kato y los procedentes de Marvel pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esta fanfic es creada solo para entretenimiento mío y suyo así sin más, disfruten.

**Capítulo 2 "Hasta pronto"**

Loki sonreía divertido porque al parecer el gato no era estúpido, y mucho menos cobarde ya que lo miraba de manera retadora y al azabache le gustaba que lo retaran, pero la mirada de la pequeña ninfa comenzaba a molestarlo porque pesar de que su mirada se sintiera vacía era molesto después de un largo rato. Sabía que lo observaba de alguna manera pero no lograba descifrar de qué forma, _"¿Miedo? ¿Sorpresa?, ¿Admiración?"_se preguntaba ya con rostro serio y la mirada fija en ella; algo que molesto aún más al pequeño minino negro que gruño de nueva cuenta haciendo que Loki lo mirara nuevamente sonriendo de forma arrogante.

Pero en cambio la ninfa no se creía lo que pasaba _"¿Cómo es posible que el Dios de la Mentira este en mi hogar?"_ se preguntaba, no por nada le decían así; por dentro estaba más que emocionada, el mejor hechicero de los 9 mundos estaba parado frente a ella, el hijo de Odin, el príncipe. Se empezaba a formar una sonrisa de completa felicidad, pero en ese preciso y justo momento, se escucharon golpes en la puerta sobresaltando a todos y principalmente a la niña a cual se le borro la curva que se había comenzado a formar en sus labios; su mirada se dirigió a fuera de la habitación. Kuro y Loki la miraban atentamente; y después de un silencio de nuevo se escucharon los golpes en la puerta pero ahora más fuerte y con ella una voz femenina con un toque de molestia.

-¡Yume!- grito, la nombrada palideció al instante- ¡Yume me estoy congelando abre la puerta!-

Soltó al gato el cual cayó en cuatro y mirándola sorprendido, mientras el azabache estaba atónito; la pequeña arranco una carrera tomando la perilla de la puerta apenas abierta, pues el golpe con la cara de Loki casi la cerró. La abrió con tal rapidez que el ojiverde apenas pudo esquivar un nuevo golpe y mirándola con enfado; camino hasta el marco de la misma seguido del gato; al asomarse fuera de esa habitación que gran sorpresa se llevó, toda la casa era de madera, típica de un elfo de luz pero en algunas paredes había pinturas, muy extrañas de mujeres de hermoso rostro pintado de blanco, sus labios y ojos eran pequeños y pintados; algunos de rosa, anaranjado y otras de rojo, cabello completamente negro que se sostenía en un gran y elaborado chongo con muchas piezas de color oro, lo más notorio eran sus extraños pero llamativos trajes que cubrían casi por completo sus cuellos y las mangas casi tocaban el piso, los trajes eran muy coloridos con muchas flores y al parecer las mujeres bailaban. Eso no fue lo único que llamo su atención, la cabaña era realmente amplia ya que esta no tenía muchas cosas, no como en Asgard, era como si la casa careciera de cosas, en el centro lo único que había era mesa muy pequeña y cuadrada con muchos libros encima y en vez de sillas eran almohadones, frente a la mesa un mueble no muy grande de color caoba con muchos cuadros llenos de lo que parecían fotos, realmente era un lugar reconfortante y cálido, sintiendo, por un momento que estaba en casa. El minino lo miro atentamente y dirigía su mirada a donde el joven riendo para sí, ya que al parecer jamás había visto a un lugar tan "vacío".

-Son geishas- dijo la criatura llamando la atención del azabache.

-¿Perdón?- Kuro rio al ver la cara despistada del joven.

-Las pinturas...-sonrió- se les llama geishas, son...-Kuro fue interrumpido por la perilla de la puerta la cual giro violentamente.

Ambos miraron a donde la puerta, Yume se quedó completamente helada al abrir, Kuro trago audiblemente, Loki miro de reojo al gato y otra vez a la chiquilla, luego subió la mirada, era una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y realmente alta, tesis bronceada y un cuerpo fuerte, que a su parecer era demasiado musculoso; no aparentaba mayor edad que el pero en su cabeza resonó _"Ellos son inmortales Loki"_ tal vez tenía la edad de Odin y no lo aparentaba, luego miro a la niña que estaba realmente pálida _"¿A caso ella tendrá mi edad?"_ negó con la cabeza "_No imposible, en que rayos estoy pensando, es una niña"_ se dijo, cerró los ojos dirigiendo su mano a su rostro y con su dedo índice y pulgar cada uno en cada ojo oprimiéndolos como si no quisiera dejar escapar un mal sueño; así estuvo durante un largo rato, hasta que fue interrumpido por un gruñido, que al parecer provenía de la garganta de la joven morena, Loki volvió a mirarlas dando un paso atrás. La castaña casi asesinaba a la pequeña con la mirada y está por fin pudo moverse, quitándose de la puerta dejando pasar a la mayor; al entrar se quitó la gruesa capa que llevaba puesta, la sacudió y colgó en el perchero a lado de la puerta y examino detalladamente la habitación, pero al llegar a la segunda puerta a lado de la cocina, se detuvo en su ser, casi fulminándolo haciendo a Loki dar un pequeño paso atrás pero no demostró su temor sintiéndose casi en la misma situación a cuando peleaba con Thor, Yume cerro y rodo sobre sus talones quedando frente al interior de la casa percatándose de la tensión decidiendo no decir nada.

-¿Quién es este?- dijo con tono exigente sobresaltando a la de orbes grises.

-Am...-miro al piso- en un asgardiano que encontró Kuro...-intento esconder su miedo, algo que no logro hacer. Ella entrecerró los ojos pareciendo incriminar a la pequeña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre sardiano?...-se volvió al azabache, pero este callo, molestando a la mujer- ¿¡Tu nombre!? –gruño.

Loki sonrió ante su acción, cruzándose de brazos, algo que hacia normalmente cuando peleaba con su hermano y principalmente era signo de que diría algo hiriente, no solo a la morena si no a la pequeña también ya que este no se contenía en sus palabras. Y cuando estaba a punto de soltarlas la pequeña de cabello morado hablo.

-Loki…-dijo en un tono apenas audible para oídos del asgardiano, pero la morena se volvió sorprendida- Es… es Loki el…-

-El Dios de la mentira…- termino la frase, Yume se limitó a asentir pero la joven de una zancada se puso frente a ella tomándola fuertemente del brazo- ¿Cómo rayos puedes tener aquí a un asgardiano?...-con su mano libre señalo al ojiverde- y peor aún a el Dios de la mentira, sabes que la guerra con Asgard no lleva mucho que acabo y…- Yume la interrumpió.

-¡Lo sé!-interrumpió alzando la voz pero con la cabeza baja- ya… ya lo sé- alzo sus grandes y ciegos ojos que daban la impresión de retar a la mayor, cosa que molesto a la morena- pero no iba a dejarlo en plena tormenta, además esa guerra no es de mi incumbencia, jamás lo fue y jamás lo será…-esas palabras sacaron de sus casillas a la contraria, quien le soltó el brazo.

Loki miraba atónito la escena ya que jamás se imaginó que esa pequeña ninfa fuera tan directa con las palabras, algo en lo que concordaban. Kuro gruñía de forma casi inaudible ya que le molestaba que a Yume la trataran de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada ya que esa joven era Eirny la ninfa hija de uno de los mejores guerreros de Alfheim así que lo único que podía hacer era mirar.

La morena cerro sus ojos y suspiro, relajando sus músculos, de su rostro se borró el ceño tan fruncido que tenía. Mientras que Yume intentaba encontrar su energía para poder mirarla, pero no pudo, aún no había practicado tal cosa, bajo la mirada con un suspiro realmente pesado.

-Lo lamento Yume…-abrió los ojos mirándola- yo…- la niña negó.

-Esta bien, iré a cambiarme…-término encaminándose a su habitación.

El minino se hizo a un lado, Loki la miro, al parecer el agarre de Eirny había dejado una leve marca que no tardaría en quitarse, Yume paro a su lado y entre sonrisas logro escuchar **"Estarás bien"**, fue como un golpe bajo,_"¿Estar bien?... ¿a qué se refiere?"_ se preguntó, mientras veía por encima de su hombro a la chiquilla entrar de donde el salió, el golpe del cerrar la puerta fue fuerte ya que la sala se encontraba en completo silencio, luego un poco de incomodidad al sentir la mirada de la morena postrada en él, pero la enfrento, Kuro en cambio se sentó frente a la puerta, estaba preocupado jamás la había visto tan molesta, no desde aquel día, aquel que jamás olvidara.

Se miraban, casi asesinándose con ella, y cuando Eirny estuvo a punto de decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Kuro sonrió, Eirny suspiro y luego una curva en sus labios apareció, como una disculpa y a Loki casi se le cae la quijada, realmente había cambiado bastante. Ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y bien peinado con un adorno de una flor que nunca visto de color rosa y dos listones rosa y azul que sobre salían de esta, su taje era un poco más complejo ya que se parecía al que llevaban las pinturas que tanto le llamaban la atención, para cubrir el pequeño torso de la niña la "camisa", así la llamo Loki, de color rosa con un estampado muy llamativo de color dorado y azul que se cruzaba, este llegaba casi a sus pantorrillas y de la parte interna parecía tener figuras de copos de nieve; era sostenida por algo parecido a un cinturón de color azul cielo con pequeñas figuras de un color más claro, rodeado por un lazo color rosa, que estaba amarrado aúna "X" morada y una "M" encima de esta, una falda de color azul no muy corta pero tampoco muy larga, era exactamente el tamaño perfecto para mostrar sus largas y estéticas piernas que eran cubiertas por unas calcetas que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, que tenían un decorativo de un listón azul y la misma extraña flor, sus brazos también tenían una manga pero estaban separadas de la "camisa", eran de un color rosa más claro. Realmente se veía hermosa, por un momento creyó estar enamorado, pero su frio subconsciente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, _"Es una niña no seas idiota"_se dijo borrando esa cara estúpida que tenía pasándola a una más seria pero eso no evito el sonrojo que ocasiono la pequeña.

Yume camino hasta donde la mayor tomando una capa de color azul claro casi blanco, con la cual se cubrió y abotono alrededor de su cuello, Kuro corrió hasta ella pero Yume se volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro a la misma vez que negaba.

-Esta vez no vienes Kuro…-dijo con algo de tristeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Pero Yume!-maulló haciéndola suspirar.

Se volvió, poniéndose en cunclillas frente al pequeño gato que se veía realmente preocupado, le acaricio las cienes entre sus orejas y rio al oírlo ronronear, Eirny se volvió a la puerta abriéndola, ante la acción Yume miro de reojo y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a su pequeño amigo.

-Kuro, sabes que él no puede salir de casa…-señalo con la mirada al azabache- esta vez iré por mi cuenta, estaré bien y tu…-dio un leve toque a la nariz de la criatura la cual estornudo- cuidaras del Principe ¿entendido?- miro detenidamente al gato y este asintió con tristeza.

Yume se levantó mirando a Loki, el cual no comprendía la situación, Yume le hizo un pequeña reverencia, en ese momento Eirny salió y fue seguida por Yume, quien se puso unos zapatos bastante altos y corrió hasta quedar a lado de Eirny, ambas a la misma vez se colocaron las capuchas y Yume se volvió dando la impresión de que veía su casa.

Loki se acercó a donde Kuro, quien veía como la de pelo morado desaparecía en la tormenta.

-¿Por qué se va?-pregunto el de orbes verdes.

-"Terminaras con las heladas, resucitando a los viejos que duermen"-recito el gato, confundiendo más al joven que lo miro- Ya te lo dirá algún día…-termino el pequeño gato que se adentró a la casa.

Loki se quedó en la puerta unos segundos más, para después cerrar, y podría decirse algo preocupado por la pequeña Yume.


	3. Capitulo 3 Buenas Noches

**Capítulo 3**

"**Estoy en casa"**

Habían pasado casi dos días, no tan eternos como se podría pensar, ya que en esos dos primeros días Loki hizo lo que jamás pensó que haría estando en Asgard. Kuro por más extraño que pareciera le enseño a cocinar, algo que, al igual que la magia no fue tan difícil como esperaba, incluso fue mucho más fácil, y al parecer sus errores divertían bastante a su minino profesor. Con el cual, tampoco se llevaban tan mal como habían pensado, después de todo, ya que a Kuro le gustaba burlarse de los errores de azabache, ocasionaron la semi destrucción de la cocina, y entre reproches, regaños, burlas y risas tuvieron que limpiarla. Lo más fastidioso que Loki pudo hacer fue el aseo de toda la casa, principalmente en donde su compañero hacia sus necesidades, era lo más asqueroso, pero Kuro de decía que si pudiera él lo haría, luego le enseñaba las patas y decía

_"-Pero no tengo manos así que tú tienes que hacerlo-"_

Y luego reía hasta no parar, obviamente ante esta acción de burla el ojiverde lo correteaba por toda la casa; por primera vez sentía lo que su hermano cuando lo perseguía por todo el palacio cuando Loki le hacía alguna broma pesada. Eso y limpiar los pisos lo fastidiaba, tenían una muy extraña forma de limpiar; tenía que ponerse en una extraña posición en cuadro y luego correr de pared a pared para limpiar toda la casa, para suerte suya la casa era pequeña y Yume siempre la tenía limpia, algo que era extremadamente notorio en el cuarto de la ninfa, desde que llego lo único desacomodado era el libro que tomo y la cama en donde él había estado recostado, esto hizo que terminara más rápido. Otro gran fastidio fue el lavado de su ropa, realmente no sabía cómo rayos se las arreglaban sus doncellas para lavar su ropa, y en ese momento pensó en lo mal que eran tratadas y en cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Kuro le dio unas prendas de una de las habitaciones que había limpiado, una camiseta color verde oliva y unos pantalones negros, estaba más que conforme con eso, ya que a pesar de las heladas, dentro de la cabaña no hacia frio alguno, esto le llevo a tener el placer de rondar descalzo por todo el lugar sin sentir escalofrió alguno.

Era ya el cuarto día, Kuro jugaba con una bolita de tela mientras Loki leía uno de los libros del estante que había en el cuarto de la chica; en donde por cierto había estado durmiendo pues, el minino no le había permitido dormir en otra habitación. Esos libros que en Asgard estaban prohibidos eran realmente interesantes, pero peligrosos lo sabía y esto hizo encender esa curiosidad de querer aprenderlos aún más, incluso los que no entendía, tal vez la de orbes grises podría explicárselos cuando volviera. En ese momento el azabache volvió a la realidad, habían pasado cuatros días desde que la pequeña se había ya ido, se sentía terriblemente preocupado, porque a pesar de no conocerla del todo, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien, que ya había tardado demasiado y con la tormenta de fuera que no le calmaba menos esa preocupación, se volvió al gato que jugaba con su bolita de tela; y con rostro casi indiferente pregunto:

-Kuro...-llamo la atención de la criatura que se encontraba de pansa arriba con el juguete en la boca- ¿cuándo volverá?- el gato de ojos verdes rodo, para después sentarse.

-Ni idea- respondió alzándose en hombros con tono despreocupado- la última vez tardamos un mes en regresar- término volviendo a patear su bolita anaranjada.

_"¡Un mes!"_se repitió alarmado, _"¿por qué tanto? ... ¿qué demonios hace para tardarse tanto tiempo?"_ se preguntó a la vez que se volvía a la ventana de la sala, pero ¿porque estaba preocupado? si solo era una ninfa sin gran importancia, meneo la cabeza confundido dirigiendo la mirada al libro nuevamente_"Como no voy a estar preocupado, si le debo un favor"_ se dijo. Kuro por otra parte había dejado de jugar al ver el rostro del joven asgardiano, al parecer tenía un dialogo interno y que peleaban, suspiro y camino hasta donde el para después sentarse a un lado de su pierna y colocando su pequeña pata encima de la mano de Loki que descansaba en el suelo, esto lo sobresalto un poco dirigiéndole la mirada, el gato sonreía y al parecer eso lo calmo.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien- hablo después de un largo rato de silencio- a sus once años jamás le ha pasado nada malo.

-Es una niña...-el tono de preocupación no se fue- ¿por qué no fuiste con ella?- parecía incriminarlo.

-Porque ella me lo pidió, -suspiro quitando su pata- y cuando la acompaño, solo me permite llegar a la mitad del camino.

Loki realmente no comprendía en porque, ¿qué era lo que escondía la pequeña ninfa?

-¿Porque cuando desperté no me encontraba?-Kuro lo miro confundido, Loki comprendió que no entendía- por qué... ¿no me encontró cuando entro al cuarto? ella...-alzo la mirada al libro perdiéndose en el- parecía que no, parecía buscarme- hablo de forma ausente.

Quería saber el porqué de su extraña mirada, tenía curiosidad pero una parte de él no quería por qué haría algo estúpido, lo sabía, en cierto punto se parecía a Thor. Kuro sabía que no podía decirle a este asgardiano la situación de la pequeña pero, qué otra opción tenia al ver el rostro preocupado del joven.

-Porque Yume es ciega- hablo por fin, el azabache lo miro atónito, había bajado la cabeza al parecer estaba arrepentido. Y así de simple, no lo pensó, corrió a la puerta, tenía que salir a buscarla. El gato al ver su reacción corrió y giro bloqueándole el paso -¡¿Qué haces?!- gruño.

-¿Que acaso no es obvio?...-rugió molesto- ¡saldré a buscarla!

-No lo harás...-dijo el gato tomando una posición defensiva.

-¡¿Dejaras que esa niña este allá afuera sola?!...-señalo hacia la puerta- ¡¿en medio de esa helada?! Discúlpame pero yo no lo permitiré...-camino por encima del minino tomando la perilla y cuando abrió la puerta el gato grito:

-¡Si sales de aquí la mataran!- Loki se quedó petrificado mirando por encima de su hombro al gato que gruñía y resoplaba molesto- Es la razón por la cual Eirny se molestó con Yume.

-¿Por qué han de matarle?- pregunto perturbado.

-Por qué Alfheim se vio involucrado en la guerra entre Asgard y Vanaheim- hizo una pausa señalando la puerta para que la cerrase, Loki dudoso termino por obedecer. Kuro suspiro aliviado pero aun tenso- la tregua fue que Alfheim no resguardara a algún asgardiano y/o Vanir, y si alguno de nosotros se veía involucrado con alguno de ellos y no lo hacía regresar o -hizo una pausa- en el peor de los casos asesinarlo, al involucrado lo matarían, esos fueron los protocolos, y si te has dado cuenta la única persona que lo sabe es Eirny.

Loki apenas lograba procesar todo lo que Kuro le había dicho, y quien seguro había determinado esa regla había sido el gran y poderoso Odin, eso lo hizo enfurecer, ya de por si era muy cruel con los elfos de luz y ahora aislarlos de los demás mundos, realmente ¿eso significaba ser rey?, ¿así sería Thor?, pero que importaba Thor en ese momento, de hecho, ¿cuándo importo? Apretó los puños sin mirar al gato.

-¿Y por qué la ella no dijo nada?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Quién? ¿Eirny?- Dejo caer su cabeza de lado de forma curiosa, cerró los ojos y suspiro volviendo a una posición erguida- Porque Yume al igual que a ti, le salvo la vida, poco después de terminada la guerra, después de enterarse que es huérfana, la aprecio más- el azabache, que tenía la cabeza baja; la levanto de golpe mirando al gato negro.

-¿Huérfana?- repitió atónito- ¿cómo es posible que ningún mayor se haga cargo de ella? ¿Y que ella pueda confiar en la primera persona que encuentra lastimada y traerla a su casa?- Estaba comenzando a lanzar preguntas, muchas preguntas algo que a Kuro no le era muy placentero.

-Por qué ser ciego tiene sus ventajas- respondió, Loki lo miro escéptico; la criatura al verlo resoplo- Yume tiene una habilidad que muy pocos, que no son ciegos, dominan.

-¿Cuál?- cuestiono a la vez que se encaminaba a la mesa. Kuro sonrió, al parecer orgulloso.

-Puede ver el interior de las personas- el dios se volvió violentamente y el minino asintió- sabemos que eres un Jotun-.

Loki se sintió aturdido, dando un paso atrás, como si cayese en un agujero; dirigió su mano a sus cien, para después acomodar su cabello negro carbón, el gato lo miro al parecer se estaba comenzando a preocupar por el joven asgardiano de nueva cuenta. _"¿Esa niña?"_ pensó Loki, por un momento la idea de asesinarla y volver a Asgard a reclamar el trono aun que le costara la vida paso por su cabeza. _"No, ella no tiene la culpa"_ se dijo de forma frustrada. Dirigió su mirada al gato.

-¿Que les paso a sus padres?- cambio el tema.

-Pues...-camino hasta donde él se encontraba menos preocupado- Yuri su madre murió cuando tenía cuatro y en cuanto a su padre...-callo bajando la mirada, ¿era correcto decírselo?

-¿Que paso con él?-exigió saber

-Fue asesinado -respondió aun cabeza baja- Eso fue lo que nos dijeron y aun peor, esto paso dos años después de la muerte de su madre.

-¿Asesinado?...-lo miro confuso- ¿por quién?

Kuro suspiro alzando el rostro, por alguna extraña razón asusto al ojiverde, presentía cual sería la respuesta del gato.

-¿Odin?...-se sorprendió al ver al gato asentir, luego se molestó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-No solo fue tu padre…-Loki lo fulmino con la mirada, pero este no hizo caso alguno- también fue nuestro Rey Frey y el Rey de Vanaheim.- algo lo hizo mirar a la puerta- según lo que nos dijeron fue un sacrificio "noble y honorario"…-miro directamente los ojos verdes del joven- pero jamás entregaron su cuerpo para enterrarlo-

-La sangre de uno, que la sangre de muchos- termino Loki.

Así, de esa forma fría termino la conversación, Loki aún tenía esa sensación de salir corriendo a buscar a la pequeña; pero después de enterarse del pacto, por primera vez se sintió culpable por lo que su padre hacía, estos elfos eran realmente amables, muy nobles a su parecer. Pero, ¿qué más podría hacer?, exiliado de Asgard y no tener la cara en el momento para mostrarse a su "padre", mucho menos a Frigga.

Kuro siguió jugando con su bolita, pareciera que jamás se aburriría de ella. Pero Loki por su parte, había dejado los libros y se dedicó el resto de la tarde a observar la puerta, esperaba el momento en el que la puerta se abriera y llegara esa jovencita, pero no sucedió. Llego la noche, por alguna extraña razón había terminado jugando con el gato, mostrándole algunos de sus trucos. Así hasta el cansancio, ambos se fueron a la cama bromeando en el trayecto, había olvidado a Yume, así lo prefería, jamás le había gustado estar preocupado. Ambos se acorrucaron en la gran cama y durmieron plácidamente.

Era pasada medianoche, cuando escucharon algo caer, ninguno le tomo mucha importancia, pero el golpe de algo más grande caer los levanto de golpe, mirándose con apenas la luz de la luna, se levantaron de la cama y caminaron silenciosamente hasta la puerta, Loki con el cabello molestándole la visión giro la perilla. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos, Yume estaba sentada recargando su espalda en la puerta durmiendo, parecía agotada, Kuro corrió hasta donde se encontraba seguido por el azabache, este la cargo hasta su cuarto. Peleo con el gato pero al final término fuera de la habitación, cuando Kuro abrió la puerta el ojiverde medio dormido cayó al suelo y se quejó sobando su nuca y después entro. La pequeña ya estaba acostada y llevaba puesta una camisa realmente grande de color blanco, tapada con una cobija color azul y apretaba su almohada verde, rayos, realmente era hermosa, pero el sueño lo venció y al notar que ella estaba más cansada se sentó con Kuro en brazos y así durmieron.

-Buenas noches Yume- fueron sus palabras.


	4. Capitulo 4 Sueño Corrompido

Capítulo 4 "Sueño Corrompido"

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro, abrió sus ojos verdes de forma lenta como si no quisiera despertar de los sueños ahora normales de cómo vivía en Asgard, y despertar en esa cabaña, a pesar de que llevaba tan solo cinco días, ya no era tan abrumador y confuso. Abrazaba a Kuro, quien al parecer estaba muy cómodo en sus abrazos, abrigados por una manta de color roja que probablemente había puesto el gato; sin embargo su primer pensamiento fue para otra persona, en ese instante, de forma lenta y cuidadosa se apoyó en su codo, evitando movimientos bruscos para que así el gato no se asustara y brincara por toda la habitación como hace unos días, en el cual Loki se movió tirando al gato de la cama, este molesto, comenzó a morder los pies del dios y luego desordeno la habitación como berrinche. Miro hacia arriba, ahí estaba, dándoles la espalda; la pequeña que apenas hacia ruido al respirar y dormía plácidamente o eso pensó ya que no veía su rostro, miro al gato esperando encontrar la solución a como zafarse de su agarre, tenía su brazo envuelto en el cuerpo de ese pequeño, suspiro ya se le estaba comenzando a entumir la mano e intento inútilmente mantener la calma cuando el minino enterró sus garras, Loki soltó un grito que logro ahogar mordiendo su labio inferior. Pero después de cinco largos minutos quito el brazo violentamente haciendo que la cabeza del gato cayera fuerte contra el piso, Kuro despertó y gruño mirando al azabache fulminantemente, iba a comenzar su berrinche cuando escucho movimiento en la cama, ambos miraron Yume se había vuelto a ellos, con rostro calmado; Loki dirigió la mirada al pequeño y puso su dedo índice en medio sus labios para guardar silencio por ambas partes; Kuro suspiro y camino a la puerta el de ojos verdes lo miro para después con pasos sigilosos seguirle a salir de la habitación, y antes de que Loki cerrara hecho una rápida mirada a la niña que se veía totalmente relajada, a Loki se le formó una sonrisa tan extraña que cuando Kuro lo miro, no supo descifrar esa sonrisa y mirada. Luego Loki cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Pero había algo que ni Kuro sabía, Yume no dormía del todo tranquilo como su rostro lo reflejaba, por dentro se estaba destruyendo, su alma se rompía, cada vez que salía a su deber tenia esos sueños, esos horribles recuerdos, que la envolvían en la desesperación absoluta, ¿este era el precio que tenía que pagar?, ¿que había hecho ella para no poder olvidar esas horrendas memorias? No lo soportaba, quería terminar con todo eso, la desesperación y la obscuridad la arrastraban a lo más profundo, como si cayese. Era algo que para su edad era demasiado.

Caía por un oscuro agujero, no era sostenida por nadie, caía sola, cerró los ojos solo para encontrarse con más oscuridad, pero al abrirlos, ya no era ciega, veía, estaba recostada en un prado de hierba un poco alta, el cielo era completamente azul; miro a todos lados topándose con su madre que dormía plácidamente a su lado, sus facciones hermosas, más hermosa que cualquier otra ninfa, su cabello era realmente largo, castaño oscuro, típico en una ninfa del bosque. Yume la miraba siempre con amor y respeto al igual que su padre un hombre de verdadero valor. Su madre abrió esos hermosos ojos azules realmente bellos y sonrió al ver la mirada de su hija. A ambas les gustaba hacer coronas de flores, su madre traía una con rosas blancas y rojas, que según sus amados padres significaban el eterno amor que se sentían el uno al otro y por supuesto a ella y al próximo miembro de la familia, si, Yume tendría un hermano pequeño, en poco tiempo; cuando Yume se levantó sintió que algo le aplastaba comenzando a faltarle el aire; cerro los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente ya no ha iba verde y azul, todo era rojo, su casa y el prado ardían en un fuego infernal, no dejaba de faltarle oxígeno y dirigió la mirada a lo que le aplastaba; los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas por el horror que tenía frente, su madre la miraba sin vida, al parecer le protegía de algo o alguien, intento gritar pero no tenía voz alguna, comenzó a llorar cuando el cuerpo comenzó a moverse lastimándola, inútilmente intento salir de debajo del cuerpo y arrastrándose un poco logro ver algo realmente traumático, una bestia negra de tamaño impresionante, devoraba a su madre, nuevamente grito, pero esta vez el sonido salió, llamando la atención de la bestia que estaba cubierta de sangre y en la boca tenía algo parecido a un feto que después trago; la bestia gruño y salto a ella, nuevamente oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en un campo, con un vestido negro, a su lado su padre quien estrujaba fuerte su pequeña mano, al parecer lloraba y ella también, dirigió lentamente la mirada al frente y lo que vio la tumbo; era la tumba de su querida madre y la de su hermano, vacilante su padre dio un paso a la lápida y coloco una gran y hermosa rosa blanca, tal vez la más grande que había visto, ella se acercó aún más y coloco una corona con las típicas flores que utilizaba para decorar la cabeza de su madre, el joven padre al ver el acto de su pequeña hija, ahogo un sollozo, la pequeña Yume se volvió y abrazo a su padre que se encontraba en de rodillas esperándola con tristeza y ambos lloraron por esa preciosa mujer que ahora se encontraba varios metros bajo tierra y lejos de su alcance.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, su padre miraba molesto a un hombre de cabello negro algo largo y vestimenta bastante lujosa, Yume tomaba fuerte la mano de su padre, estaba confundida, pues no entendía aquella tensa situación.

-Que la pequeña decida-dijo el hombre mirándola.

Yume miro a su padre que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al extraño hombre, cerró sus ojos y miro al hombre nuevamente seria y decidida pronuncio:

-No quiero...- al hombre se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, giro sobre sus talones en dirección a la salida, pero antes se volvió y en tono amenazante dijo.

-No veras la luz del sol otra vez, aprenderás a vivir en la oscuridad- esas fueron sus palabras antes de salir del nuevo hogar.

En ese momento ella no comprendió lo que el hombre había dicho, y miro a su padre quien ahora tenía el rostro realmente horrorizado, asustado y lleno de preocupación, dirigió su mirada a la pequeña quien llamó su atención con un jalón a su delgado pero fuerte brazo, este se puso en cunclillas y abrazo a Yume fuertemente pronunciando unas palabras que Yume comprendería al crecer.

-Lamento no poder protegerte...- fueron las palabras que le dijo su padre.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora su vista estaba nublada, apenas podía ver el rostro de su padre que la miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica, en el portón habían tres hombre que al parecer provenían de Asgard, asustada miro a su padre el cual pronuncio.

-Kuro te cuidara, no estarás sola, sabes que estaré contigo- le abrazo, ella estaba estática, ¿A qué se refería?; cuando volvió a la realidad su padre camino hasta donde los guerreros quienes lo esposaron, la pequeña se asustó corriendo hasta donde el, pero fue detenida con brusquedad por uno de los guardias- ¡Hey!... ¡suéltala!- se quejó su padre, pero no escucharon y comenzaron a arrastrarlo fuera del portón al bosque.

Cuando tomaron ventaja para que ella no los alcanzara el hombre que la retenía corrió veloz hasta donde sus compañeros. Yume intento alcanzarlos pero se detuvo a medio prado fue inútil, sus pulmones tomaron todo el aire que pudieron y grito.

-¡Promete que volverás!- el hombre de cabellos blancos, su única familia, solo la miro y luego lloro, en ese momento lo comprendió, el jamás volvería.

Cerro sus ojos pensando que era un sueño cruel, pero al abrirlos, ahora estaba parada en la puerta, sujetando la capa azul que su padre llevaba antes de irse, los hombres eran fríos y duros con las palabras "Tu padre fue un hombre fuerte", "Fue asesinado", "No encontramos el cuerpo", "Ahora está sola". Su mundo se cayó en pedazos cuando partieron y con ello su poca visión, dejándola completamente en la oscuridad, ese año no florecieron los cerezos, toda palabra que escuchaba de la aldea en donde vivía era de rechazo "No perteneces aquí", "lárgate", "engendro", "no deberías estar viva", "solo causas muerte". Todo esto hizo que Yume huyera lejos, a un hermoso pero escondido prado, en donde había una antigua y desocupada cabaña, sola, tal y como ella se encontraba. Se instaló pero le afecto que la presencia de su padre no estuviera y Kuro lo sabía, era un poco duro para el también; ya que ahora era huérfana tenía la obligación hacer lo que su madre y padre hacían, "Harás caer en sueño a los grandes derrumbando sus colores, volviendo todo a blanco" y "Terminaras con las heladas, resucitando a los viejos que duermen". Todo eso era demasiado para una ninfa de tan solo seis años, su cuerpo no lo resistiría, eso fue lo que pensó.

Abrió sus ojos, obviamente no veía absolutamente nada, pero sabía que había despertado de ese horrible sueño gracias a unas risas de fuera, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, recordando todos esos sucesos traumáticos de su corta vida. Suspiro borrando de su cabeza cada imagen de aquel "sueño" como si no existiesen, se movió para levantarse, se sentía entumida y adolorida, eso indicaba que había dormido mucho tiempo; en silencio se levantó caminando torpemente a la puerta, conocía ya cada rincón de su casa, no había problema para pasear dentro, giro la perilla. Las risas cesaron al abrir la puerta.

Kuro y Loki la miraron dejando de lado lo que hacían, el gato corrió hasta los brazos de la niña, los cuales lo sujetaron y abrazaron con fuerza; el ojiverde puso de pie, no camino basta ella, solo se le vino a la mente una muy tierna imagen de cuando era pequeño y sonrio.

-Yume tardaste mucho en despertar...-dijo el minino ronroneando ante los mimos de la ninfa quien sonrió algo agotada.

-¿Cuánto?- se limitó a preguntar.

-¡Tres días enteros!- dijo algo bromeante, rio al ver la cara de sorpresa de la niña. El azabache dio un pequeño paso hacia ella.

-Bienvenida...-dijo con voz dulce.

Yume miro hacia el origen de la voz, perpleja. La voz por un momento se escuchó a la de su padre, esto le lleno sus ojos de lágrimas y abrazando al gato comenzó a llorar.


	5. Capitulo 5 Permiso

Capítulo 5. "Permiso"

-Y... ¿eso que fue?- pregunto Loki confundido.

-Yo... no lo sé- respondió Kuro con su misma confusión

…

Se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, las ganas de comer se habían ido; estaban preocupados, demasiado. Yume había salido simplemente a sentarse en el árbol seco que había en medio del nevado prado.

Las heladas habían acabado y se veía el sol y árboles, a pesar de estar secos y todo cubierto de blanco era una vista hermosa. Loki habría querido acompañarle pero no podía, Kuro había recalcado que debían dejarla sola por su propio bien, pues consolarla no serviría de nada. Kuro lo miro comprensivo, de pronto el gato se levantó y camino de forma tranquila hasta la salida, esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el asgardiano quien miro a su dirección. No pregunto nada, sabia mejor que nadie que la mejor compañía para la niña era su más cercano amigo.

Kuro camino torpemente ya que la nieve hundía sus patas a cada paso que daba. La ninfa estaba mirando a la nada, con los ojos rojizos por el llanto, el minino se subió en su regazo, donde se sentó mirándola directamente.

-Recordé a padre...-respondió con un tono apenas audible.

-¿Que fue?- pregunto con tono serio pero la pequeña meneo la cabeza negando- Yume, el asgardiano también está preocupado por ti- la ninfa por fin bajo la mirada hasta donde él. Parecía haber recordado algo de suma importancia.

-Tengo que ir con Eirny- la tristeza pareció desvanecerse, pero Kuro la conocía muy bien, aquella tristeza aún no se iba.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono el minino- Acabas de despertar, debes recuperar las energías que...- la pequeña hizo caso omiso levantándose y dejando caer al gato ya un poco molesto- ¡Yume!- alzo la voz, pero ella no se volvió haciendo que la siguiera.

-El...-dijo con su suave voz- no permitiré que este encerrado más tiempo...- termino la pequeña encaminándose dentro del bosque.

Kuro volvió a la cabaña a toda prisa, Loki ya se encontraba comiendo, resignado por no poder acompañarle "¿Por qué no vuelve? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué Kuro salió? ¿Por qué demonios lloro así?" Estaba cuestionando muchas cosas que solo ella podría responder, pero la entrada y salida del gato lo saco de forma inquietante de sus pensamientos. Lo único que tomo fue la capa de la niña; confundido dejo el plato y camino hasta la puerta, pensó que la de orbes grises tenía frio, pero al darse cuenta casi se le salen los ojos de los orbes. "No esta" se dijo buscándola con la mirada, se asustó. "No te preocupes, iré con ella" escucho la voz de Kuro en su cabeza, se perturbo un poco e igual que antes tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo en su búsqueda, pero su yo interno se lo impedía "La mataran si lo haces" eso lo hizo parar, suspiro fastidiado y dio vuelta adentrándose nuevamente al interior de la casa.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Kuro y Yume se habían ido. Él estaba comenzando a aburrirse pues ya no había nada que hacer; había terminado el aseo de toda la casa, lavo los platos que usaron, leyó unos cuantos libros, paseo por la casa. Se sentía claustrofóbico, la cabaña sin compañía era realmente pequeña y sofocante, camino hasta donde la ventana y ahí se quedó un par de horas más; después volvió a leer un libro, era su favorito, la magia que estaba prohibida en Asgard realmente le atraía. Nuevamente se aburrió esta vez se quedó dormido en la mesa, con los brazos entrelazados y su cabeza encima de los mismos.

Lo despertó la voz femenina y fuerte que apenas logro reconocer; era Eirny, la joven con quien casi arma un conflicto al inicio de su estancia en Alfheim; levanto la cabeza de forma pesada y lenta, al abrir los ojos se encontró a un Kuro sonriente y que casi le besaba la cara, abrió los ojos como platos y dio un salto atrás, el gato rio y antes de poder quejarse escucho las risas delicadas de una niña y otras un como más fuertes e igual de suaves, volvió la mirada al frente. Ahí estaba, la pequeña de cabellos morados riendo, a su lado la joven de cabellos castaños igual reía ante su confundido rostro. Haciendo una pequeña y fingida mueca de fastidio se levantó tomando al gato por sorpresa, de las patas delanteras para después comenzar a sacudirlo, sabía perfectamente que odiaba eso. Al final de su pelea Loki se ganó unos dolorosos arañazos en más manos y muñecas.

-Asgardiano- pronuncio la mayor intentando contener la risa, en la miro a la vez que sobaba sus manos- ya eres libre-

Loki como es obvio la miro confundido y después de divagar un momento bastante largo en su mente miro a la niña quien asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Aquí está el permiso, de que nuestro rey permite que vivas un tiempo en Alfheim- camino hasta el joven que a pesar de entender no encontraba un porque- o...-

-Pero...-interrumpió- ¿Y ella?- señalo con cierta seriedad a la ninfa, Eirny giro para mirar a Yume.

La pequeña alzo la vista al joven, buscándolo como siempre, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Ella estará bien...- se miró esos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda- la segunda opción...-continuo- es que regreses a Asgard.

Loki frunció el ceño notablemente y Yume se dio cuenta del cambio en Loki, se acababa de desatar el caos. Loki se cruzó de brazos, como toda una diva de respetar, mirando de forma petulante a la joven que también frunció el ceño ante su cambio de actitud; pero Eirny estaba confundida no molesta, no hasta que el joven hablo.

-Dime cuantos culos tuviste que besar para ese pedazo de papel- todos en la habitación lo miraron atónitos, Eirny bajo el brazo apretando los puños- Supongo que bastantes, tu silencio dice demasiado- sonrió de manera hiriente.

Sin pensarlo la castaña dio media vuelta saliendo con paso furioso. Todo fue muy rápido para que la pequeña y el gato lo asimilaran ¿Porque de repente Loki había cambiado su actitud?

Un momento de silencio y luego Yume corrió detrás de su amiga pero no logro alcanzarle; paro en seco al sentir en sus pies descalzos la carta del rey que levanto, se quedó un momento así, helada supuestamente mirando el papel y a la misma vez repitiendo las palabras del asgardiano. Después, una oleada de furia recorrió su cuerpo, giro y regreso lo más rápido que pudo. Loki estaba sentado frente a la mesa como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Yume apretó los dientes ante esa tranquilidad, él por supuesto sabía que estaba ahí pero igual la ignoro olímpicamente; ella camino hasta donde él, azotando la carta contra la mesa, Loki sonrió al ver el papel, estuvo a punto de soltar más la lengua y lastimarla a ella, pero jamás espero fue que al levantar el rostro, la de orbes grises lo golpeara en el rostro, con tal fuerza que le hizo retroceder y sangrar.

Yume dijo algo incomprensible a sus oídos.

-¡No sabes cuánto nos tuvimos que arriesgar para ese papel!- grito señalando el papel.

-Yo jamás pedí su ayuda- dijo mientras levantaba la vista limpiándose la poca sangre que salió de su nariz, mirándola; sorprendiéndose de lo que vio, a pesar de der ciega su mirada era completamente severa - Yume...-pronuncio él.

-Si no querías regresar a Asgard solo tenías que haberlo dicho –dijo molesta- No tenías que ser así de mal agradecido- tanto su tono como sus palabras parecieron una daga en el corazón del azabache.

Se encamino hasta su cuarto siendo alcanzada por el gato negro, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta logro ver que sus labios se movían, pero no logro descifrar que era. De ahí no volvió a salir en lo que quedo de la tarde.

Se quedó realmente sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía, pues le dolía la nariz y su pómulo derecho como cuando peleaba con Thor en la niñez. "¿Alguien tan pequeño y menudo puede ser tan fuerte?" Se preguntó antes de caer dormido en la mesa. Solo así el dolor de su cara se calmó.

En la mañana despertó aun dolido, después de sobar su rostro y pasear la mirada por el lugar su vista se clavó en el papel que se encontraba frente a él; con movimientos pesados lo tomo y leyó con cierta indiferencia.

"Yume:

Se ha arriesgado como muchas otras veces al mandar este tipo de peticiones, comprendo su impedimento por parte del príncipe al prohibirle venir al castillo y pedir ayuda.

Pero a usted y a su difunto padre le debemos demasiado. Así que yo tomo la responsabilidad de que el asgardiano se vuelva pueblerino de Alfheim, tomando en cuenta las condiciones que usted ya conoce.

Pero hay una más importante que nada, ya que el joven no es cualquier asgardiano; está estrictamente prohibido que revele que es el hijo de Odín, en caso contrario y por seguridad de mi pueblo tendrá que ser exiliado de Alfheim.

Recuerde que esta carta le permite decidir a él si se queda o retorna a Asgard.

Frey"

Después de leer la pulida letra del rey y releerla noto algo que le pareció extraño "¿Kotatsu?... ¿acaso tiene dos nombres?" Se preguntó, ante releer la carta varias veces y encontrarse con la palabra "hijo" sintió cierta frustración, dejando la carta en la mesa.

-Yo... no soy su hijo- pronuncio melancólico.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió, era Kuro quien lo miro molesto para después caer en la sorpresa de que estaba leyendo la carta se acercó a él y miro un poco más de cerca.

-Debes estar sorprendió -hablo después de un largo silencio.

-¿Por qué su rey haría algo así? -disimulo perfectamente su frustración volviéndose al papel, Kuro se sentó a su lado.

-Porque así es la naturaleza de los Ljósálfar, nunca les ha gustado dejar a la deriva los que se encuentren, ya sean de nuestro mundo o de otros –miro el papel- al principio Vanes y Asgardiano, venían y mataban a quien los ocultaba y a los que se ocultaban, ya fuera una sola persona o familias enteras- miro al joven que no apartaba la mirada de la escritura- tiempo después dejaron de venir...-hubo silencio

-El padre de...- hablo por fin, pero callo al verlo asentir.

Quedaron en silencio, un silencio pensante.

La puerta abrirse fue lo que los saco de sus respectivos pensamientos, Yume terminaba de atar su cabello en una coleta. Loki miro de forma rápida las pinturas que aún le parecían extrañas y noto era el mismo tipo de prendas que Yume vestía, solo que sin todos esos adornos que aparentaban ser pesados, nuevamente Loki la miro con un muy tenue rosa en sus mejillas, Kuro lo noto dirigiéndole una mirada algo paternal parecido a un "No la mires así". Yume camino hasta la puerta tomando de paso una canasta y sus zapatos para caminar en nieve que parecían unas botas pequeñas, la siguieron con la mirada hasta la puerta, en donde se detuvo y volvió a donde Loki, su mirada era suave, muy diferente a la del día anterior.

-Vendrás conmigo...-dijo la pequeña sin rodeo alguno y antes de que Loki objetara, Yume le señalo con su pequeño dedo- no te quedaras encerrado todo el tiempo...-sonrió bajando su brazo- debes salir y refrescar tu mente de todo lo que te ha pasado- dijo dejando a Loki boquiabierto.

-Y de paso ponte algo decente- se burló el minino.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro sin más, se levantó y dio media vuelta caminando hasta el cuarto de la pequeña en donde Kuro le había guardado algunas prendas mucho menos llamativas a su traje normal. Yume sonrió al oírlo marchar y salió de la casa, dando comienzo a una batalla de bolas de nieve con el pequeño gato; para cuando su guerrilla se ponía un poco más seria Loki salió acomodándose la capa que Kuro le había encontrado.

-Tampoco era para tanto- rio el minino- además su capa se mojara Señor príncipe- Yume solo soltó una carcajada mientras se escondía detrás del árbol.

Loki se limitó a suspirar, se agacho tomando su capa, y con un puchero la ato. Luego algo tenso salió de la cabaña sintiendo como el aire fresco golpeaba su rosto.

-¡Vamos asgardiano!- grito el gato quien ya iba adelantado con la ninfa a un lado.

Lo pensó un leve momento, se volvió al interior y tomando la perilla cerró la puerta de madera bien tallada, caminando detrás de ambos Ljósálfar.


	6. Capitulo 6 El Dios Destrozado

Capítulo 6 "El Dios Destrozado"

Kuro y Yume caminaban a un paso extrañamente rápido, la niña más que nadie llamaba la atención de Loki, pues a pesar de que la niña era ciega se movía con una agilidad sorprendente. Después de un largo rato caminando y de percatarse que no llegaban a ningún lado Loki paro y suspiro pesado llamando la atención de ambos _Ljósálfar _se volvieron a él.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto con molestia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A caso ya te cansaste Asgardiano?- burlo Kuro. Loki hizo una mueca de fastidio, luego de forma socarrona miro al gato.

-Por esos comentarios te arranco los bigotes, ¿recuerdas?- Kuro frunció el ceño molesto e incómodo.

-Puedo asegurarte, Kuro...-dijo Yume regresando a su trayecto y caminando rápidamente- que las distancias que tú y yo recorremos caminando, Loki las hace a caballo... y por eso se ha cansado…-dijo ya con un tramo de distancia, Kuro se volvió a Loki con gesto burlón y este último se veía notablemente ofendido, tanto que comenzó a bufar como niño.

-Además... Yume es la ninfa que vive más alejada de los pueblos que conforman Alfheim...-dijo el pequeño gato sin mucha importancia.

-¿Por qué?- tal vez, había encontrado un punto débil en ella y si continuaba así podría usarlo en su contra, pero Yume se detuvo de golpe con la cabeza baja.

-Yo... atraigo muerte- susurro con tristeza.

Loki por primera vez callo y no se quejó, de hecho estaba sorprendido porque al instante la luz que aquella niña emanaba se había apagado; tal vez aquella ninfa era un asunto más delicado de lo que pensaba. Después de varios minutos Yume se relajó y continúo bromeando con Kuro; en cambio el asgardiano iba varios metros detrás de ellos, pensante; Yume se dio cuenta de esto y aspirando una gran bocanada de aire pregunto lo que le picaba la curiosidad.

-Loki...- el alzo la mirada, pero no dijo nada- ¿Por qué terminaste en nuestro mundo?- la pregunta helo la sangre del joven que paro en seco. Yume al dejar de escuchar sus pasos se giró aparentando que lo veía.

Loki miro su mano con cierto desprecio, era un maldito Jotun, esa era la razón por la cual estaba ahí, esa maldita verdad lo llevo a ese lugar. Se quedó mirando su mano un largo rato, Kuro bajo de la canasta lleno de curiosidad y camino hasta quedar frente al joven mirando también su mano curiosamente; aun no lograba entender el porqué de que aun siendo Jotun fue hasta cierto punto aceptado, en la a veces cruel, sociedad asgardiana y más aún, fuera el hijo del Padre de Todo. Yume se sintió mal por la pregunta y cuidadosamente, sin perder ese pequeño hilo de energía verde que apenas podía ver camino olvidando su regla más importante, su entorno; tropezó con una rama bastante salida y cayó al suelo en un golpe seco raspándose las manos y rodillas. Kuro y Loki reaccionaron al oír el golpe que la niña se había dado contra el suelo lleno de piedras, al volverse vieron como la pequeña se retorcía de dolor, Loki no se habría dado cuenta de que tenía la mano lastimada de no haber sido por toda la sangre que vio. Preocupado corrió hasta donde ella, estaba mal sentada y sollozando ante el dolor en su mano. Al tomar su mano se puso más pálido, pues la herida era realmente grande.

-Demonios…-susurro Loki cubriendo la mano de la niña con un pedazo de tela de su propio traje.

-El pueblo más cercano está a 2 horas de aquí- dijo el gato alarmado.

Sin pensarlo un minuto más subió a la pequeña en su espalda y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido y ágil que sus piernas le permitían ir. Pero en el lapso de media hora la pequeña Yume había comenzado a dormirse preocupando a Loki, y no le quedó otra más que hablar.

-La razón...- Yume abrió lentamente los ojos- por la cual termine aquí, fue porque...-se detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con voz apenas audible, Loki miro por encima de su hombro y volvió hacia al frente con un deje reprochable hacia el mismo. Aspiro hondo y prosiguió.

-Interne tres Jotuns a la sala de reliquias del palacio para que robaran su fuente de poder, ocasionando que mi...-paro antes de pronunciar "hermano" pues esa palabra nunca fue real para el- Thor reviviera una guerra entre ambos mundos, cuando se decidió ir a Jotunheim, en plena batalla me di cuenta de que yo era diferente- hizo una larga pausa pensando en todo lo que había provocado.

-¿Que paso después?- escucharle lo saco de sus pensamientos de golpe y suspiro.

-Thor fue exiliado de Asgard a Midgard como un mortal, después de eso Odín cayó en un largo sueño del que se supone no despertaría...-se le escuchaba bastante molesto.

-El trono recayó sobre ti...-dijo Yume con su dulce voz, el asintió.

-Mande al destructor a Midgard para que se deshiciera de Thor, pues siendo mortal y completamente indefenso sería fácil, pero se sacrificó por una mortal de la que se enamoró y con eso recupero mu poder de dios, regreso a Asgard en el momento justo que yo iba a destruir Jotunheim, luchamos y el Bifrost fue destruido, Odín despertó y yo...- termino con un tono de terrible frustración.

-Loki...-susurro ella con calma- ¿Cómo terminaste siendo hijo del Padre de Todo?- ante la pregunta él frunció el ceño y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Odín me encontró terminada la guerra con Jotunheim -respondió con voz iracunda- él tenía planeado formar una alianza con Laufey, dando a saber que ambos mundos podían convivir en paz, siendo yo la prueba de ello -termino.

Yume no pregunto más, quedo pensativa para darle una respuesta que no le molestara con respecto a lo que opinaba de ello; mientras, Kuro corría para no ser alcanzado por las largas zancadas del joven asgardiano que se debatía si había sido buena idea contarle aquello, de todas maneras eso ya no importaba, lo había hecho para mantenerla despierta.

-La idea de Odín no era tan mala...-dijo después de un largo silencio, sorprendiendo de forma no muy buena a Loki.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ¿A caso se había puesto de su lado? Dioses, ¿Qué acaso nadie podía entenderlo?

-No es la primera vez que escucho esa idea- aclaro- aquí tenemos varias historias de ese tipo- sintió como la presencia de Loki se cubría de duda- hubo una vez que para terminar con los conflictos entre Svartalfheim y Alfheim los reyes ofrecieron a sus jóvenes hijos uniéndolos en matrimonio...-él la interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿Eso no causo más problemas?- pregunto confundido.

-No...-sonrió e incluso rio pero se detuvo pues en su abdomen sintió un punzante dolor- antes de que fueran ofrecidos, cuando ambos mundos se encontraban en guerra, se conocieron, Helmi era la hija del anterior rey de Alfheim y comandante de tropas, una joven muy ruda conocida por su gran habilidad en la magia, y Rune el hijo del rey de Jotunheim...-suspiro algo con dolor, pero Loki no lo noto- ambos se conocieron en plena guerra y se unieron. Así que cuando ambos reyes los dieron como contrato de paz ellos aceptaron sin ningún pero; según las historias se fueron a Midgard junto con su hija- Loki suspiro con molestia.

-Y... ¿esto que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-La guerra entre Asgard y Jotunheim ha durado más de lo que tu imaginas –dijo como si fuera una de las más ancianas sabias- de hecho, si hubieras aceptado tu naturaleza, no hubiera sido necesario todo el drama que armaste, con solo eso abrías sido mucho mejor que Thor...-el joven se detuvo en seco.

-Eso es imposible...-murmuro.

-No, Loki...-se esforzó por llegar hasta el hombro del asgardiano- hubieras traído paz a dos mundos que tal vez nunca la tendrán, algo que Thor jamás hubiese logrado- termino con un suspiro, dejando a Loki con esas palabras bien gravadas en su mente.

Kuro se volvió hacia ellos, pues Loki se estaba quedando muy atrás; miro nuevamente al frente, había un pueblo cruzando la colina que estaban subiendo, pero había un inconveniente, el minino fue a con Loki.

-Falta poco para llegar...-dijo y así de rápido una fuerte ventisca rodeo el pequeño cuerpo del gato haciendo que Loki retroceder, para cuando el aire y polvo se disiparon Kuro se había vuelto más grande, del tamaño de un caballo adulto, sus ojos eran negros completamente lo único resaltante eran su pupilas verdes -súbela a mi lomo- el joven lo miro perplejo.

-Tu...- Hablo la niña entrecortadamente- no puedes entrar a los pueblos hasta haber cumplido cierto tiempo en nuestro mundo- susurro con pesadez, cosa que preocupo al joven.

Con sumo cuidado coloco a la niña en el lomo del ahora enorme gato y se percató de que la niña se había clavado una piedra delgada y puntiaguda como con la que se cortó la mano, pero esta estaba en su abdomen, clavada lo bastante profundo como para hacerla sangrar hasta el punto de casi perder el conocimiento.

-Kuro...-pronuncio lleno de preocupación.

-No hagas nada, si no me doy prisa podría ponerse peor...-dicho eso el gato corrió gasta que Loki lo vio bajar y desaparecer.

Sin querer esperar subió la colina lo más rápido que pudo para esconderse detrás de un árbol por el cual podía observar el pequeño pueblo; al momento se sorprendió y luego se preguntó por qué nadie se acercaba a ayudarla y en cambio la miraban con terror. Sintió el impulso de correr y ayudarla pero se detuvo cuando una anciana bastante longeva se acercó a Kuro con cierta prisa en sus lentos pasos y rápidamente tomo a la niña en sus brazos, extrañamente a ojos de Loki, con si fuera un animal pequeño que ella pudiera cargar. Cuando la anciana se metió a su casa todos los habitantes se dispersaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Por qué?- se pregunto es azabache, mirando perplejo como la gente se miraba una a la otra llena de miedo- ¿Por qué no le ayudaron?...- dijo apretando los puños lleno de rabia.

_Ljósálfar.- _Elfo de Luz


	7. Capitulo 7 Memorias

Capítulo 7. "Memorias"

Llegaron cuando el cielo era cubierto por un manto negro que brillaba gracias a las estrellas y la enorme luna.

Loki abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta ya que la niña descansaba plácidamente en su espalda. La cabaña era alumbrada por la luna, así que Loki se evitó la molestia de crear un hechizo para alumbrar, agradeció pues estaba agotado. Camino hasta la habitación de la niña, mientras Kuro dejaba todo en el piso para después trotar a la habitación de la pequeña. Al llegar observo con detenimiento como Loki la recostó con sumo cuidado y acaricio su cabello para después salir con el rostro serio.

Se dirigió a donde siempre dormía, a un lado de la mesa donde se encontraban tres almohadas acomodadas de tal modo que el cuerpo de Loki no estuviera completamente en el duro piso de madera. Se recostó y miro el techo un largo rato, pensando en lo parecidos que ambos eran, pues al igual ella parecía causar miedo en los habitantes, pero también eran tan diferentes, pues ella sabía algo que él no: perdonar. Loki se quedó pensando en todo aquello hasta que por fin, el sueño lo venció.

…

En su sueño, era un niño que lloraba con desesperación por un poco de atención, por no sentirse como una miserable sombra de Thor. Pidió, exclamo y grito por ayuda, pero nadie le dio la cara para auxiliarlo de aquella abrumadora soledad, allí no se encontraba su querida Frigga para hablarle con su dulce voz que todo estaría bien, que no había de que preocuparse. Continuo llorando hasta que algunos se atrevieron a girar los rostros y mirarlo con curiosidad para después cambiar sus expresiones a unas llenas de horror y sin nadie que lo defendiera de aquellas gentes, los ataques de odio contra él comenzaron, causando una única cosa: más odio, odio contra él mismo. Quería arrancarse a tajos largos aquella extravagante piel azul, arrancarse sus ojos rojos dignos del hijo de Laufey, quería simplemente no ser quien era.

Sin embargo aquella mezcla de soledad y odio cambio por completo a un sentimiento de calidez agradable para su miserable corazón cuando unos menudos bracitos le rodearon por la espalda y se detuvieron con los dedos entrelazados protegiendo su lastimado corazón y alegrando su triste alma. Sabía que no era su madre, pues el cariño maternal no yacía en ese abrazo, era más comprensión ante su dolor; se giró y observo aquella melena de morado oscuro y puntas azules que se apoyaba con suavidad en su espalda ahora adulta.

"-Ya todo estará bien, Loki…-susurro ella con tierna voz- no tienes que preocuparte más."

La niña no alzo el rostro, pero él lograba ver, a través de su largo cabello la sonrisa tierna que sus labios habían tomado.

Pero así como aquella calidez había llegado, también se había esfumado. Loki se sintió por un momento asustado y cuando se volvió en busca de la niña aquel sentimiento de pánico pasó a ser de terror completo y puro, que le calo hasta los huesos.

La pequeña ninfa, se encontraba tendida en el suelo, con sus cabellos desplegados como un enorme abanico con rosas carmesí adornándolo y sus coloridas ropas que esperanza daban manchadas por el terror de las guerras; estupefacto camino hasta ella con pasos torpes pues el sendero irregular junto al impacto que aquella imagen le causaba le hicieron tropezar a solo nos metros de ella y para cuando se recuperó del golpe ella lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos aperlados por la ceguera, ella sonrió y pronuncio algo incomprensible para sus odios, acto seguido su sonrisa se borró al igual que todo rastro de vida en su infantil y triste rostro.

…

Loki se sintió confundido por un breve instante y centrando sus pensamientos bajo la guardia y suspiro en forma de disculpa.

La forma de salir de aquel sueño había sido tan violenta que se sintió amenazado y al abrir los ojos, un cuchillo que siempre llevaba bajo la manga por precaución, salió a la luz de forma veloz apuntando a la niña que, de forma igual de rápida se separó, mas por instinto que por saber lo que sucedía; Kuro gruño a la defensiva trayendo a Loki de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien?- tartamudeo un poco por la sorpresa y se acercó a él con lentitud, Loki solo asintió sin mirarla- Estabas llorando- poso su delicada mano en su mejilla haciéndole sentir las lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas.

-Solo tuve un mal sueño- respondió de manera tajante- no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- continuo mientras apartaba su mano de su rostro y se limpiaba las lágrimas- deberías preocuparte más de tus problemas- termino con cierta frialdad que sorprendió a Yume.

Kuro observaba todo desde la lejanía con cierta molestia y preocupación, pues presentía algo lo bastante malo como para sentir que Yume saldría lastimada.

Ella sintió la tensión en Loki y sin insistir, se separó de él y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

-Lamento mucho las molestias que ayer cause- dijo con vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no te ayudaron los pueblerinos?- pregunto seriamente Loki, Yume se tensó notablemente.

Loki parecía indiferente pero realmente quería ser de ayuda para la pequeña ninfa aun teniendo el sus propios problemas; pero para lograr aquello necesitaba saber.

Sin embargo, ella no respondió, solo se quedó con la mirada baja durante un largo tiempo, tan largo que provoco Loki perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía, Suspiro cruzando los brazos y sin decir absolutamente nada se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña.

Loki fue directamente a dar una vuelta al prado que rodeaba la casa de la niña y después, se sentó bajo el árbol que fuerte crecía en el centro de aquel enorme jardín y ahí, se quedó mirando el sendero que conducía al interior del bosque. Sintió a la niña ir hacia él desde el momento que abrió la puerta pero no se volvió a mirarla inclusive cuando ella se sentó a su lado permaneciendo en silencio un rato más largo que dentro de la cabaña.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto tajante.

-Tu querías saber el por qué no me quieren, el por qué me aleje de todos, ¿no es así?- dijo ella con tono calmado y fijando su ciega vista al frente mirando la nada.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?- cuestiono con deje acusatorio, pero el rostro de Yume lo perturbo levemente.

-Mi historia es difícil de contar, Loki…-dijo seria pero serena, Loki rio.

-Claro- dijo sarcástico.

-¿Por qué te crees el único que ha vivido cosas malas?- cuestiono severamente.

-No eres un monstruo- contra dijo y mirándola fijamente noto como ella se mordía el labio.

-No pero he sido testigo de cosas horribles- la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Define horribles- dijo serio

-Vi morir a mi madre y a mi hermano no nacido siendo devorados por un monstruo de fuego- dijo seria- fueron víctimas de la guerra entre mi mundo y Muspelheim, era mi cumpleaños número cuatro- Loki frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso siendo que tú eres ciega?- pregunto Loki y ella sonrió mostrando cierta nostalgia.

-Mi ceguera no es natural, cuando enterramos a mamá, nos marchamos a un pueblo lejano que creímos estaría a salvo de las guerras y lo fue por un tiempo…-suspiro- uno de los nobles jóvenes de aquel lugar quería mi mano en compromiso y cuando mi padre y yo nos negamos, yo…-conforme decía las palabras, estas se iban quedando al aire.

-Te hechizaron- termino Loki sorprendido.

-"Aprenderás a vivir en la oscuridad"-suspiro- pero no fue un conjuro instantáneo, ese noble intento matar a mi padre y a causa de la guerra tuvimos que huir de nueva cuenta, conforme fui creciendo mi vista se fue deteriorando y para cuando cumplí siete años yo tenía la vista de un anciano en muy mal estado- callo un instante frunció los labios, Loki noto que contar aquello le costaba bastante- mi padre era quien me mantenía fuerte y repelía un poco el hechizo, pero fue entonces cuando fue llamado a la guerra de forma obligatoria para luchar justo a Asgard y apaciguar la guerra…-bajo la cabeza y abrazo sus piernas colocando su frente en sus rodillas.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Loki- reclutaban hombres y jóvenes de Alfheim y Vanaheim para la guerra, fue una orden directa de Odín- Yume asintió sin decir nada- debió ser un honor luchar…-

-A mi padre lo arrestaron por negación a una orden directa del Padre de Todo- la voz de la pequeña se rompió- tal vez no lo sabias, pero si alguien se negaba era llevado a la fuerza…-alzo la mirada dejando ver las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos y luchaba por no dejarlas salir- mi padre intento razonar con ellos, pero lo alejaron de mí y simplemente se lo llevaron…-Loki la miro compungido- lo último que recuerdo que tengo de haber tenido vista fue cuando regresaron con su capa y dando condolencias…-rio con tristeza- nunca entendí de que me servían sus condolencias cuando me habían arrebatado a mi única familia…-se limpió las lágrimas y suspiro- el gran Padre de Todo dejo muchos huérfanos, viudas, familias hechas pedazos…-trago con fuerza y rio- me jure a mí misma que no perdonaría al Padre de Todo hasta no recibir condolencias de él mismo en persona…-y dicho eso, nuevamente quedaron en silencio.

Loki se quedó pensando en todo lo que la pequeña niña había le había contado y realmente se sintió mal, la juzgo sin saber su historia y en cambio ella no lo jugo hasta después. Suspiro mentalmente y se hizo prometer que le pediría disculpas después; luego pensó en Odín, recordó aquella época de las guerras en Alfheim mientras él vivía en Asgard, recordó como su padre apenas movía un dedo por ese pequeño mundo y de no haber sido por Frigga, Alfheim habría caído en manos de los Gigantes de Fuego.

-¿Loki?- el nombrado se giró y observo como la niña de ciegos ojos lo buscaba con la mirada perdida- tengo frio, volvamos adentro, preparare un té- sonriendo amablemente se levantó y lo espero.

El asgardiano no tardo y aun pensante la acompaño hasta la cabaña.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Ok, primero que nada se merecen una enorme disculpa, pero no llego la inspiración para editar 8 hojas completitas de cosas sin sentido alguno, así que tener que resumirlas a la mitad es bastante laborioso y un poco aburrido, pero ya creo y espero poder actualizar mas seguido, solo espero me tengan paciencia.

Sin más que comentar o aclarar, espero sus comentarios y que pasen linda: noche, madrugada, mañana o tarde.


	8. Capitulo 8 Las Cinco Lunas

¡Hola!

Admito que les debo una tremenda disculpa por no actualizar la fic, pero sinceramente me dio mucha pereza continuar la edición de la historia, pero ya estoy de vuelta y con más energía que antes :P

Espero les gusten estos próximos capítulos y los que vienen de fanfic es bueno, esta es la nueva versión de la historia. Espero les guste más que la anterior

Los quiero y gracias por leer

**Capitulo 8**

**"La Cinco Lunas"**

El tiempo había pasado bastante rápido, a nieve había desaparecido dejando al descubierto el colorido paisaje que Alfheim poseía. La pequeña ninfa y el asgardiano habían logrado adaptarse el uno al otro; pasaban los días a su extraño modo compartiendo anécdotas graciosas, dialogando sobre lo diferentes que son los respectivos mundos, estudiando los tipos de magia y algunas veces entrenando sus propias habilidades sin sentirse incomodo el uno con el otro.

Para Loki estar con aquella curiosa criatura le hacía sentir una tranquilidad muy parecida a la que compartía con su querida Frigga; en cuanto a Yume, le agradaba tener a alguien con quien convivir a diario, pues a pesar de que Eirny se presentara de vez en cuando la joven tenía sus propias ocupaciones y ello le impedía quedarse un periodo largo con la pequeña, esto la dejaba un largo tiempo en soledad aun teniendo al pequeño Kuro a su lado. Ambos se sentían felices, como si un gran agüero dentro de sus seres hubiera sido llenado con la presencia mutua de ambos.

Durante el tiempo que ya llevaban juntos hubieron extrañas situaciones que jamás se resolvieron por necedad de la ninfa; aquella que más le alarmo al joven asgardiano había ocurrido cuando los últimos rastros de un duro invierno aun yacían a la vista, una mañana cuando la criatura mascota de la ninfa corrió a despertarlo de manera agresiva y preocupada pues la pequeña ninfa no aparecía por ningún lado. A Loki

Eso le extraño pues Yume no tenía la costumbre de deambular por las noches fuera de la cabaña, esto termino por sorprenderles cuando la encontraron durmiendo tranquilamente en los pastizales que bordeaban el prado; la causa de su preocupación no fue encontrarla durmiendo fuera sino las marcas que tenía alrededor de su delgado cuello, marcas de asfixia bastante notorias junto unos rasguños que en la piel de sus brazos resaltaban rojizos; sin embargo, al preguntarle lo sucedido lo que ella respondió a Loki le pareció una mentira de los mas grande, solo un idiota creería que lo había olvidado: Yume mentía de la manera más obvia pero no pudieron sacarle más que un _"no lo recuerdo"_ seguido de una sonrisa.

Todo lo demás fueron risas y diversión ya que las veces que Eirny visitaba a Yume lo hacía en compañía de su cónyuge un joven exótico en lo que la palabra respecta, pues su piel era tan clara que podía jurar ver como el sol le reflejaba de cabellos lacios siempre sujetos es una larga coleta rubia, todo ello acompañado por unos brillantes ojos azul marino tan intenso que a Loki le recordaba el mar de Asgard, Eskol era su nombre. Él trataba a Yume como a una hija cosa que a su punto de vista Eirny veía con una ternura tan inmensa que Loki la veía como una futura madre, una excepcional madre.

El tiempo pasado con la pareja era divertido y ruidosas, pues a pesar de que Eskol era muy tranquilo y contaba buenos chistes, Loki no podía decir lo mismo de Eirny, esta era completamente lo contrario y le hacía a Loki imaginar si era posible que ella y Thor compitieran por quien tomara más barriles de cerveza en menos tiempo, de ser así ¿quién ganaría?, pues dudaba que la ninfa se dejara vencer tan fácil; tal vez en la ebriedad ambos terminaran peleando y burlándose el uno del otro. Rio ante la simple idea.

…

-¡Loki!...-grito la ninfa sin ninguna consideración por el delicado sueño de su inquilino.

Loki gruño molesto antes de envolverse en las mantas para luego darle la espalda a la puerta donde la niña lo miraba con entusiasmo. Pero aquello no lo libraría de su presencia, pues escucho sus pequeños pasos correr hasta el ventanal y abrir las gruesas cortinas dejando entrar de golpe la intensa luz de una gran mañana; Loki sintió un ardor terrible en sus ojos antes de poder taparse la cara.

-Arriba, Loki, ya es de mañana- dijo la niña alegremente.

-Debe de haber una razón verdaderamente importante para que quieras levantarme a altas horas de la mañana- se quejó el asgardiano escondido bajo las sabanas, como un niño, pero aquella infantil escena Yume no podía verla.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- Loki asomo los ojos al escuchar el tono incrédulo de la niña.

-Olvidar ¿Qué?- pregunto esperando un regaño de parte de ella pero esta solo suspiro.

-Te lo dije ayer por la noche- Yume hizo un gesto que le pareció de obviedad pero él era sincero, no recordaba absolutamente nada- ¡habías dicho que no era problema que te levantara temprano!- exclamo frustrada.

-Yume, estaba ebrio- aclaro el recordando borrosamente como había caído en la trampa de Eirny para una especie de juego en donde ambos claro terminaron muy ebrios. A veces Loki odiaba esas tardes.

-Hoy es el festival de las Cinco Lunas- aclaro la niña yendo con pasos lentos al armario- normalmente vamos todos los pobladores a las ciudades más cercanas para celebrarlo.

Loki sabía que era aquello, prácticamente celebraban la alineación de las cinco lunas que Alfheim poseía y solo se presentaba dicho acontecimiento cada dos años, algo muy tradicionalista para su gusto pero no quería arruinar la emoción en el infantil rostro de Yume.

-De acuerdo, me levantare, pero puedes salir no pienso vestirme frente a ti- Yume rio divertida ante eso.

-¿Y qué majestuosidad en tu cuerpo podría ver?- dijo ella obviando su condición, Loki se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Deberías alejarte un poco e Eirny, estas aprendiendo sus modos- dijo el saliendo de la cama con pesadez.

Yume se quedó inmóvil en su lugar luego se sonrojo levemente y salió rápidamente de la alcoba, eso había tomado a Loki por sorpresa.

-¡Toma un baño antes de vestirte!- grito Yume desde el pasillo.

Loki rio divertido.

Para cuando Loki regreso Yume había salido a la cascada que se encontraba solo unos metros detrás de la casa para de igual modo darse un baño, un largo baño. Loki había entendido eso de los baños largos cuando supo de su extraña costumbre de jugar con los preces o criaturas que ahí habitaban y curiosamente salían solo en su presencia pues a él le huina rápidamente.

La espero pacientemente sentado en la mesa mientras comía su desayuno, o mejor dicho, almuerzo. La niña regreso con un vestido largo de color verde aguamarina en dos tonos, claro en las mangas y oscuro en la parte del torso, debajo del verde había tela blanca logrando una armonía increíble en su atuendo y a ella misma. Su cabello iba suelto adornado por una coronilla de plata con un cuarzo azul aguamarina que resaltaba por su cabello morado oscuro y sus puntas azules.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella mientras arreglaba los últimos adornos de Kuro.

-Nada, es solo que me impresiona tu atuendo- sonríe.

-¿Hay algo de malo en el?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Aparte de ti, nada…-Yume frunció el ceño y le lanzo un pequeño palo que traía en la mano para hacer unos rulos a su cabello, por poco Loki logro esquivarlo.

-Serás idiota, Loki, anda a tomar tus cosas que nos marchamos ya- gruño molesta tomando su vestido para caminar y no tropezarse. Yume era bastante torpe cuando llevaba ese tipo de atuendos.

Loki rio divertido, pues la furia de Yume no era de temer y solo causaba cierta ternura. Incluso Kuro se aliaba con el asgardiano solo para molestarla.

Salieron poco después de aquello en camino a los Jardines Centrales donde Yume normalmente asistía a las festividades, dichos jardines eran el camino al palacio de Frey y donde vivían los nobles junto guardia real, famoso por su belleza arquitectónica y por las multitudes que se reunían ahí para abastecerse. Eso es lo que le había dicho Yume sobre aquel desconocido lugar del cual sentía emoción por conocer; en el camino se toparon con Eirny y su familia incluyendo a su cónyuge que iba solo de acompañante, uno bien recibido. El asgardiano fue el centro de atención durante todo el viaje "un forastero poco común en las tierras de los elfos", había dicho la madre de Eirny con una muy amable sonrisa. Loki se sentía extrañamente más tranquilo de lo normal y eso le gustaba de sobremanera.


End file.
